Recently, portable telephones have been made smaller and smaller in size to be more convenient to carry. On the other hand, supplementary functions have been added to the normal ones of each portable computer serving as a terminal output equipment for receiving information through INTERNET and/or from the like data source.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable com-puter that has a second liquid crystal display in addition to a conventional liquid crystal display, such that whilst the computer can operate as usual and as it is, the second display that has been stored in the computer body may be pulled out and exposed to form together with the conventional display an extended displaying area.